LiveChat Between Friends
by LoveShipper
Summary: Experience the gang's first livechat with the fans and a huge "secret" is revealed. Fluff ahead. Please review and enjoy.


Author's Notes: I don't own anything but the plot and the characters I made up. So no suing, Kay? Kay. Enjoy and once again enjoy the gushiness, sweetness, romance and all around gooey story.

Dawson Residence- Ally's Bedroom

Ally had kind of felt like "Cinderella" as she was dressed in her rattiest clothes, hair piled messily into a knot on top of her head as she cleaned, scrubbed and disinfected the entire house and sang along to the songs on her MP3 player (to be fair to the other artists, only a handful of the songs were Austin Moon ones), not to say that the house was a pigsty in the first place cause it wasn't. Ally and her dad practically cleaned the house every second Saturday so this was more like touch-up cleaning to make sure it was neat, tidy, clean and sanitized for the special night ahead.

Ally was litterally bouncing and also rushing around like a minature tornado, quadriple checking that everything was perfect and in the right place for her special guests even though they have been to her house plenty of times and have never said anything about the house. Which knowing Trish who always said everything and anything that was on her mind was saying something positive of how Ally kept her house. But since she was Ally Dawson; a little perfectionist, she needed to know that in her mind everything was as perfect as it could be.

After being "Cinderella" before the "bibbity boppity boo" she was more then ready to get all cleaned up and beautiful for her own "Prince Charming" aka Austin or her boyfriend ( her heart skipped a beat at finally being able to call him that after years of denial and not so subtle sweet moments).

Like always the thought of Austin made an ear to ear smile appear on her face, a love song to play in her heart and puts an extra spring in her step as she took a nice leisurely bubble bath while humming love songs, then put on her favorite pair of pjs (lavender coloured capris and spaghetti strapped tank top), brushed her hair till it shone and felt like silk then spritzed on some tantalizing vanilla perfume.

Austin, Trish and Dez arrived minutes before the pizza did (she knew the toppings her best friends liked so she had ordered it 20 minutes before her friends were to arrive), looking all cozy, comfy and comfortable in their pjs. Ally was trying not to drool too much at Austin dressed in navy blue plaid pj pants paired with a white wifebeater which showed off his "I don't work out but yet have these muscles that ripple whenever I move" muscles standing in front of her.

Though Austin was having the same problem of keeping the drool in his mouth as he gazed at the beauty that was Ally though that didn't stop him from winking at her to show that she was caught staring at him. This of course made a rosy blush appear on Ally's already pink cheeks which only made her look that much more adorable to his lovesick eyes. The four friends sat down to a large pizza with cheese, pepperoni, chunks of ground beef, green and yellow peppers and mushrooms with a side of lots of laughter, reminscing of past good times and of course good natured joshing.

"Heads-up guys, fans have been pestering me on Tweeter when we are going to have a livechat. It is annoying cause what is stopping them from asking us those "oh so important" questions on our seperate tweeters? So we are having a livechat tonight, I have already posted the trend to get the questions started.

Before you guys say "Trish, tonight is suppose to be our night,why did you commit us to do something before asking us?" or "We love our fans but do they really need to know everything about us?", too late." Trish sassily informed her best friends as she took a bite of her pizza, closing any arguements her friends might have with a couple of words.

"Gee thanks Trish for the notice (gives Trish a look that says she is kidding). I think having a livechat with fans sounds like a lot of fun and it lets the fans know more about us as people not just as a singer, songwriter, manager and cameraman. We can have it in the livingroom on my laptop once we are done cleaning the table and washing the dishes. Don't give me that look guys; with four people it won't take long plus cleaning up after yourself won't kill you." Ally commented with an undertone of teasing when she saw the looks of "Aw man" coming onto her friends' faces.

After a quick clean-up, Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez settled themselves (Austin and Ally on the floor and Trish and Dez on the couch) in front of Ally's laptop which was situated on the coffeetable. With minimum technical difficultlies, thanks to Dez, the program was up and ready so that promptly at 6pm, about 250 fans were logged on eager for the chat to begin and the message boards instantly filled page after page of positive comments, asking for shoutouts and questions they hoped would be answered.

"Hey guys. Austin, Ally,Trish and Dez here and eager to answer all the questions we can in the next half hour. So bring them on and we will try to answer them as best as we can and hopefully everyone will feel they are being heard and we can have a fun time. Ok here we go: "Where are you guys and why are you guys wearing pjs?". Well that is an easy answer; we are actually at one of our sleepovers so of course we are wearing pjs." Austin started off with a smile and wave which got everyone else to wave at the camera.

That got comments such as "OMG that is adorable". "Team Austin-Ally sleepover= tons of fun", "Wish I was there." as well as questions such as from "CoolGurl": "If someone gave you $1,000, what would you guys do with it?". This made everyone have to put on their thinking caps as it wasn't an easy answer question and not a common questions asked of them. But soon they had the answer and answered one after the other.

Ally- "$1,000 is a lot of money that can either be a good thing or an evil thing. I would probably give a big chunk of it to my dad so he can live comfortably and not have to worry about things fiancially and of course put a big chunk of it in a bank account for my college studies and housing and bills afterwards. Then of course I would use as much money as possible to help out my favorite charities such as the Miami Humane Society, American Cancer Society, Miami General Hospital and sponser a child in Africa."

Austin- "Darn how can I top that deep answer? Ok if I had all that money, I would give some to my parents so they would never have to worry about money. Of course I would take my four best friends on a shopping trip where they can buy one big thing for themselves and hopefully feel like superstars for a day.

I would save for the future like buying a house for us to share during and after school and of course for school costs. I might even need to use the money to buy round trip tickets to anywhere in America to visit my talented friends who are working towards their dream jobs in college or university."

Dez- "Aww thanks buddy, I would travel anywhere for you guys too. Hmmm I would probably buy the latest gadgets to keep up with the newest technology but only because if I am to be as good of a videographer like Spike Stevens when I grow up, I need the lastest technology. I would also take my besties on a trip like to Australia for some fun before we go off to college in 2 years and of course help my parents with the bills and to fund my dad's inventions that will make him famous when one of them actually work out."

Trish- "Am I the only one who would keep a big chunk of the money for myself so that I never have to "work" again for the rest of my life. That is unless I am at the most prestigious university out there to become a well-known famous fashion designer who'se clothing are worn by all the celebrities that I will definetly work my butt off for. I would also take my friends for an anything they want shopping spree which includes anything and everything they have ever wanted."

"IamSammy" asked "Speaking of the future, what are your guys' plans for the future? What are your dream jobs? Besides the jobs you guys have now." in between the messages gushing and adoring Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez's close friendship and their obvious love and appreciation for their families and each other. Some people might get hives or become really anxious, nervous and scared when they have to think or talk about their future but not Austin, Ally, Trish or Dez who already kind of knew what they wanted to do with their lives.

Dez: "Well like I stated before; I would love to be a famous director one day, either in movies or TV shows. I would be honored if I was half as good as Spike Stevens even if I never get all the awards and recognition he so rightly deserves and well earned. The fans, my family and friends and the people I work with's opinions are the only ones that matter to me. Hey I am being paid to do something I love doing and entertaining people, that is all the award I need. That is my dream that hopefully one day I will have."

Austin: "Well I would actually like to see how far this popstar thing goes before anything else is planned. Being able to share my music with others through singing has been my dream since I was a little kid and now that I have it, there is no way I letting it go so soon, not if I can help it. Though my parents have told me to have a back-up plan just in case something happens in the future so my back-up plan is actual to become a police officer, yeah surprising choice I know but I want to solve crimes and give justice to the victims by making their murderers pay."

Ally: "Well I would love it if I could be Austin's songwriter and a singer who touches people's hearts and souls with my music and make a difference in their lives for the rest of my life. But my back-up plan is to be an elementary teacher, perferably Kindergarten to Grade 3, with a master's degree in music cause no matter what happens in my life music is a big part of me that I never want to lose. Plus I love helping kids work towards a better future and a love of learning about the world and its many treasures is a worthwhile goal in my mind."

"I3Love" This is going to sound weird but I was wondering if Austin and Ally could sing a duet, I don't care what song they sing, whether it is their own songs or another artists, all I want is a song perferably a love song, no pressure guys. Thank you." This made Austin and Ally secretly smile inside, they hadn't let the fans know yet that they were dating; their relationship was too new to let anyone but the people closest to them know but that didn't mean they weren't eager to let anyone who would listen the "best" secret out there.

As Trish moved the computer, Austin and Ally stood up and looking deep into each other's eyes while holding hands they sang "You Can Come To Me". They forgot that there were hundreds of people watching them at that exact moment through a camera, all they saw was the person they loved staring at them singing the love song that had been written to tell the other their true feelings as well as promising that no matter what life brings, they will always be there for the other.

The comments gushed, raved and fangirled like mad with comments of : "OMG just as sweet as their performance at the Jungle Beat. Can feel the love between these two." "Awww so romantic". "This is their song, this is the Auslly song we have all been waiting for." "OMG can these two just date already? It is obvious to anyone with eyes how perfect and in love these two are."

Of course Trish and Dez were also fangirling, hey they were allowed to since they were the presidents of the "Auslly" fandom and of course loved Austin and Ally together. Of course they were also taping the performance on their phone to replay anytime they felt the feels which was pretty much everyday when Austin and Ally were together being all in love, not that they were complaining.

Though Trish and Dez did have to call Austin and Ally's names repeatedly and of course the patent throw pillows at them to get them out of their love daze. Then again the love daze thing happened whenever Austin and Ally were in a room together having their sweet and romantic feelings so Trish and Dez were used to being ignored or waking the two lovebirds out of their love daze.

"Thank you "I3Love" for that sweet request. I think two people have something to share with the class. Austin? Ally? Which one of you is going to share your amazing news to the nice people? Cause this is news to share with people though it kind of has been nice to be one out of a couple of people who knew the secret though it wasn't much of a secret in the first place." Trish questioned Austin and Ally as they sat down, then looked at each other, seeing if the other person is ok with letting the secret out.

"Ok so I know that most of the fangirls are "in love" with me and are always asking me on a date during concerts and on the website (noticed that his girlfriend was giving him a look asking where he was going with this) I am not bragging or anything, I am just stating a point leading to my main point; sorry ladies but Austin Moon is taken, wholeheartedly heart and soul, and is head over heels in love. Since you guys already know her, you can understand why this young woman has stolen my heart.

She is beautiful inside and out, she has always been an angel to me sent down from heaven to help me become a better man and to help all and every dream of mine come true. She is sweet, innocent, caring, down to earth and loving towards everyone who is blessed to be in her presence to care that some people think she is too dorky or weird to be anything but in the background of life. In case you were wondering who my dream girl is, it is Ally. Yes Ally Dawson." Austin gushed as he practically forgot the camera to gaze lovingly at Ally who returned the gesture as well as laying her head on his shoulder and snuggling into his side.

"Awww Austin, that was beyond romantic. Then again that is some of the reasons why I fell in love with you heart and soul; the sweetness and romance that comes from the heart with no pretense or agenda, the sweet,caring, loves me for me and helps me be the woman I want to be and to be the best person I could ever be, adorably dorky and childish at times but not afraid to be himself. I have found my dream guy and hopefully everyone out there will be happy for us."

This of course lead to some short but sweet kisses for the young couple and of course looks of adoration and love being exchanged. During this the site blew up with comments of: "I knew it! Auslly for the win!" "Awww so romantic and love at its finest!" and "Keep on gushing and we will keep on fangirling. #BESTLIVECHATEVER". There were so many comments being posted that the site became slightly sluggish for a couple of minutes then caught up to speed.

"Wow has this half hour gone by fast. Ok the last question is from "NickDisney" (sorry I don't know her twitter name but shoutout to her) "What is one of your favorite memories together?" Ohh that is a good question, hmm I guess I will start. One of my favorite memories is our first Austin-Ally-Trish-and-Dez day where we all got to choose one activity to do together. It allowed us to get to know each other a little better while having fun and helped us become the best friends we are now." Dez

Trish- "Mine is the one where we went to "Swiss Chalet" as a celebration after Austin's alblum came out and Ally decided to stay after being accepted to MUNY and we ended up talking about anything and everything under the sun until we were kicked out because the resturant was closing. And we still had things to talk about that night over a 4 way phone conversation."

Austin: "Ok so this going to sound really cliche but mine is the night Ally and I wrote "Break Down the Walls" cause it was the first time we spend time alone doing what we both love to do and we also got to really know each other. It was really special to me cause it was filled with laughter, playful teasing, sparks whenever our fingers touched and of course music. It was a night I still remember 2 years later."

Ally: "Mine is the Spring Fling in Grade 9 where we all went together. I normally would forgo any school function cause I was always the odd woman out and wasn't comfortable being around anyone but Trish. But Austin, Trish and Dez convinced me to go by promising me that they would never leave my side and that they would make sure I had fun. Austin became my unofficial "date" for the night with dancing with me, slow and fast, and litterally became my adorable shadow, not that I minded. It actually was a night I will never forget and one of the best dances I have ever gone to.

"Well that is it for our first livechat. Hope to do this again soon. Thank you for everyone who watched and sent in questions; sorry for those who did send in questions but they weren't answered, we can't answer them all. Maybe next time still love you. Bye guys." Ally said as she closed down the internet then sat back, enjoying the fact that Austin and her's love was out there to the fans and thank goodness it was met with positivity and love and not the hatred she thought she would get. And of course the fun she had planned for her friends for the rest of the night and the next day.

Then it was movie time; "The Fault in Our Stars" which had everyone practically bawling at the end and at all the feels of Hazel and Augustus's love story. This was after a 4 hour long conversation about anything and everything that they were feeling, thinking or what happened or will happen to the 4 best friends until they could hardly keep from yawning or eyes dropping down. So they all snuggled down into their sleeping bags made in a circle on the livingroom floor and fell promptly to sleep till the next day when more memories would be made between the besties and the young couple in love.


End file.
